50 Shades of Frerard
by Pop Horror
Summary: A collection of frerard one-shots with lots of smut and fluff! None of the chapters are connected and you don't need to become committed or faithful, it's just a lot of fun- basically your friend-with-benefits of fanfiction! I'm currently taking requests/prompts! Latest chapter: First
1. Bunny

_Hey guys!_

_So basically, I thought I'd try out this idea called '50 Shades of Frerard (don't worry, it's nothing like the book). It's pretty much going to a place where I post all of my frerard one-shots, mainly a load of smut and maybe a bit of fluff, and hopefully see if I can get to 50, though I doubt I'll ever make it that far!_

_None of the shots are going to be related to each other, so it won't be like investing in a multi-chap, and you can pick and choose what you read. I'll also write a short summary of what each chapter's about and a sort of 'contents' type thing, so you don't accidently read something you're not so keen on, like kink wise or whatever. _

_I'll also need some help in thinking of ideas, so requests/prompts are welcome (and very highly needed)!_

_Thanky you!_

* * *

**Title: Bunny**_  
_

**Summary: It was only a shitty movie, Gerard had no idea it would end up anything like _this._**

**Setting: Late Danger Days era/ Big day Out tour (aka yellow haired Gerard)**

**Contents: Crossdressing, blowjobs, fingering, rimming, fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot which is completely fictional.**

* * *

"Wait, there's a second Donnie Darko movie?"

Ray looks over to where Gerard sits on the tour bus sofa, DVD case in hand, perplexed expression pulled tight across his face. Gerard, despite having seen the original many a time and being a huge fan of the film, had never been aware of the cheaper-looking sequel. But there it was- glossy case and all.

"Umm… Is there? I never knew there was…"

"Yup! There is!" The pair's conversation is broken as Frank, hair wet from showering, body covered by nothing but his bowers and an old threadbare t-shirt that Gerard could _swear_ he had been wearing for the last five years. "And it's _terrible_!"

Gerard and Ray exchange puzzled glances. "Did _you _bring it?"

Frank lets a hand roam upwards, tattooed fingers disappearing into the short matted mess of hair. "Yeah, what about it?" The look of pride that finds itself plastered across his face in the form of a grin is one that confuses his fellow band mates even more than before. _Really Frank, really?_

"Well, why the hell would you bring it if it was crap?" Gerard asks laughing. He really would give an arm and a leg just to see what went through the mind of his boyfriend, even just for one day.

"I thought it would be funny", he explains, smile failing to falter as he takes the box from his partner's hands, expecting it further, "I'd never heard of it either until I found it in Walmart a couple of months ago. It's worth watching for how bad it is though…"

Ray shakes his head, laughing, "Trust you Frank, watching a movie only because it's crap!"

His statement is met with a simple shrug as Frank places the DVD back down onto the coffee table, taking out a pack of smokes from his pocket with the other hand, sliding one into his mouth and sparking it up with the accompanying lighter. The sour flavour of nicotine floats through the air, thick and pungent like oil on water.

"I'm telling you, once you see it you'll understand…"

* * *

"So have I got an exquisite taste in cheap b-movies or what?"

They're four days into touring before Frank finally convinces his band mates into watching the movie, a feat they regret ever agreeing to, their faces pulled into grimaces of horror being prime evidence supporting the case. Frank, jittering excitedly in his seat, can't do much but laugh at their exaggerated reaction.

"Seriously guys, it wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it _was!" _Mikey exclaimed, jaw hanging, eyes wide, "They goddamn _slaughtered _it!"

Frank laughs, pushing the younger Way to the side, shortly before fixing his imaginary moustache and going into 'sophisticated movie critic' mode.

"I disagree with you on that one, Michael, my boy", Frank begins, tapping his beer bottle through the air with each word, "I think this is a prime example of how low-budget cinematic media can be refined, elegant and pure and utter bullshit!"

Gerard laughed, wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him in closer to his side. It reminded him of whenever they would go to fancy award ceremonies and Frank would dress up in his best suit, y'know, try to convince everyone he was civilised and classy, but every single time he would crack open, spilling out the hyperactive nut job that he really was.

(However, Gerard had to admit to himself that hyperactive nut job was far more interesting, and of course, far better in the sack.)

"I'm surprised though", Gerard continued, once he was completely sure Frank wasn't going to go all 'cultured' on him, "You haven't dressed up as Frank from it yet. I thought this would be an obvious choice for Halloween or some shit, you being called Frank and all that…"

Frank giggled in reply.

"Well of course I haven't! You said it yourself- it's the obvious choice! I mean, how unoriginal would it be? Like seriously, I've got better standards than that!"

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Gerard couldn't help but laugh at how eccentric Frank was about Halloween costumes- though, having known him for so many years, he wasn't at all surprised- yet he stuck to his point. "I think it would be pretty cool, you know if I still had those old skeleton pyjamas I could be the Donnie to your Frank, sort of… I'd still like to see you in a bunny costume, anyway!"

Ray and Mikey shake their heads amused as they watch the bickering couple. It's just another part of their daily routine now- watch the little couple fight over pointless little things like sandwich fillings and the location of the nearest Taco Bell- but they had to admit, they had never witnessed a fully-blown, smash-your-face-in, teeth-bared-and-ready-to-pounce argument between them, something that could only be admired.

"You guys really planning Halloween this early already?"

Frank giggles childishly. "Hey, you can dress up at any time of the year!"

* * *

"How long can it take to have a goddamn shower, Frank? I mean, seriously, I've been surviving off shitty hand jobs for the last week and when we finally get a chance to have sex, you take a bloody century in the shower… "

A couple of days had passed before the band was treated with the salvation of a hotel night, and of course, this really was a treat indeed. For most members of the band and crew, this meant a comfortable bed, a bit of privacy, a hot shower and the luxury of not sharing your sleep with the sound of your friends snoring, but of course, for the couple of the band, it came with an extra add on- sex.

Sex while on tour is a difficult thing, limited to a quick snog when nobody's looking or the occasional messy blowjob in a disabled toilet, so the prospect of a hotel room with a locked door and large canvas for activities is like finding a sugar coated rainbow in a haystack.

And of course, _that_ was what was pissing Gerard off so much. The one night when they finally _did_ get a hotel, Gerard was lying alone on the bed in his boxers, waiting on his boyfriend faffing about in the bathroom, as opposed to being balls deep in him.

"C'mon, why are you even taking a shower anyway, you know you'll be covered in sweat and cum by the end of the ni-"

And that was it. _That was it._ Gerard was completely speechless, fucking jaw_ dropped_, because when Frank opened the door, Gerard wasn't met with anything he expected. There was Frank, fucking _naked_, all bar suspenders, stilettos and ribbon round his neck.

And of course, the set of fluffy bunny ears perched on top of his head.

Gerard was pretty sure that was the quickest he had ever got hard.

"You wanted me to dress up in a bunny costume", Frank purred as he pushed over the bathroom door, bobbing over to the bed in the obviously too-high heels, "So here you go!"

All Gerard could do was lie there, mouth gaping open and fucking _drooling_ as Frank approached him, climbing onto the bed and straddling him, causing his dick to twitch in anticipation. Seriously, this was the most fucking sexy thing he had ever seen in his life, Frank wearing powder pink stockings over his fucking _shaved_ legs, his cock flushed and leaking pre-cum, fucking pushing through the frills of the waistband, hard against his stomach. This was the furthest thing from the gory, skeleton rabbit from the psychotic thriller that he had anticipated.

Gerard just about came when he kissed him.

It was hard and rough, teeth and tongue as they battled for dominance, rocking in each other's laps like dogs in heat. Gerard let out a sharp whimper as Frank laced his fingers into the blonde of his hair, tugging and licking a stripe from his collar bone to his jawline, then switching to nibble at the lobe of his ear.

"Oh my fucking _God,_ Frank! So hot, so fucking- _ugh!_"

And that was it. Any previous sane thoughts were completely obliterated as Frank ran his tongue down his chest, took his nipple into his mouth and began to _suck_ on it. That was it. Gerard's head was reduced to a pile mush only capable of thinking _sex, sex, sex._

"Mhm, Frank, let me… Mhm… Want your dick in my mouth… Wanna fucking taste you…"

"Ngh, yeah baby!" Frank shudders, hips bucking forward as he tips his head backwards, exposing his neck, tattoos sliced by the baby blue ribbon tied neatly in a bow, though Gerard knew all too well that it would probably be in tatters by the time he was through with him.

And as if to prove that theory, Gerard leapt forward, pushing Frank onto his back as he attacked his neck with kisses, gradually growing stronger, morphing into nips and sucks- all sure to leave bruises. Frank's only response was a series of long, drawn out moans, slipping from his throat as silkily as the ribbon tied around it, a ribbon that Gerard made sure to tug on as he wrapped his hand around the younger man's leaking cock.

"Fuck, _Gerard! _More, fuck!"

But, being the tease he was, Gerard couldn't succumb to this request, instead finding joy in removing his hands entirely. This only received a throaty whine from his partner, which he answered by raising Frank's legs so that his knees were level with his shoulder and beginning to chew and toy at the lacy garter pushing tightly into the flesh of his thigh.

'_So fucking pretty,'_ he thought as he traced his tongue down the seam of his stockings, all the way from his thigh down to his heel '_Fucking gorgeous…' _And he really was. His skin, pearly white, glowed against the pastel pink, just a hint of tattoo shining through the nylon, the shape of his shins and thighs highlighted perfectly by the gleam of the material. The waistband sat snug around him, digging deliciously into where he carried a little weight on his hips, fucking tempting him like crazy. All he wanted to do was kiss the hell out of every little part of him, eating him up and _fuck._

Before he even knew it, Gerard was face to face with Frank's dick, eyes wide and dark with lust, close to fucking drooling over what he saw below him. Without even a spark of warning, he threw Frank's knees over his shoulders, pinned down his hips and set to work on his cock, causing Frank to pretty much scream in approval.

Gerard took the head of his dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, flicking it against the slit, just tasting and teasinghim until he was more or less going insane. From there, he slowly pushed down, lips pulled tight, swollen and spit coated, taking more and more of him in, still never taking his hands from Frank's hips, holding him down and preventing him from bucking upwards.

That was the thing with Gerard- nothing turned him on more than creating pleasure for someone else, the whole idea someone feeling _so fucking good_ from his own doings. So kneeling there, watching Frank wriggle and squirm in pleasure, eyes heavy and fluttering, mewling and whining, face pulled tight in ecstasy as Gerard began to deep throat him, was like his wildest dream.

"Mhm, so close Gerard. Gonna, gonna cum Gee…"

Gerard never broke eye contact, trying even harder than before to push him over the edge, watching hungrily as Frank tossed about, fists clenched in the sheets, those stupid furry bunny ears still bobbing about with his ever movement (a sight he struggled not to laugh at, so thanked God that he had a dick in his mouth to gag him). And with one last suck, one last flick of the tongue, Frank's head was fired back as cried out in orgasm, Gerard swallowing down his load without protest. Less than a split second later, Gerard had thrown Franks legs off his shoulders (only then realising that he had angry red marks on his back from where Frank's heels had been digging in) and was up at Frank's face, letting him taste himself in a series of filthy open mouth kisses.

Now, by this point Gerard's boxers were well tented and stained heavily by pre-cum, his untouched cock painful and craving attention, and of course, there was thing in particular hanging heavy on his mind.

"Wanna fuck you Frankie, fuck you so hard baby…"

"Mhm, yeah, fuck!"

Without another utterance, Frank had crawled out from underneath the older man's grasp, positioning himself so he was on his knees holding onto the headboard.

And that was when it caught Gerard's eye.

Right there, attached to the back of the waistband, nestled between he frills and folds of the fabric, bobbling slightly as he moved- a fucking _bunny tail_.

"Jesus Christ Frank! Seriously, a bunny tail?"

Frank giggled flirtatiously in response, wiggling his ass and peeking over his shoulder, watching intently as Gerard stared wide eyed at the sight of both the fluffy pompom tail and his ass cheeks jiggle.

"Fuuuuck…"

"See, it wasn't a bad idea after all, was it?" Frank finished his statement with a sly wink, gently sliding the tip off his tongue over the seal of his lips. And that, of course, was enough to spark Gerard right back into life, hastily pulling off his boxers and dropping them to the floor, giving himself a quick stroke- just to ease the pressure- before searching for lube.

Squirting a fair amount of the lube into his palm, he rubbed his hands together. This was one of Gerard's favourite parts, simply due to the fact that Frank was an impatient bastard and Gerard was a complete and utter tease. He loved to watch Frank mewl and beg for more as he rocked back into his hand, occasionally adding an extra finger to increase the stretch, pushing his digits in different directions to get that spot he _knew_ would drive Frank crazy. It was simply a pleasure.

"You think you're ready yet?"

"Yes! Fuck! Please Gerard, just fuck me already!"

So with that Gerard squirted just a little more lube into his hand, gasping at the sudden cold against the flushed skin of his cock. Pressing the tip against Frank's hole, lining himself up, Gerard slowly but surely started to push in, little by little, allowing his partner to get used to the size. Not that really he needed to, though. Although he and his partner were fairly equal on the distribution of being bottom and both enjoyed the role, Frank was always far more keen and, well, a bit more of a size-slut.

"H-holy shit Gee!"

All Gerard could do to meet that was groan low in his throat as he began to move his hips back and forth, getting into a steady yet increasing rhythm.

The air was heavy with the scent of sweat and sex and the sound of skin slapping together, accompanied by low moans and utterings of "Fuck, more" and "Right there". Their minds were blank, blank except the animalistic urge to fuck and the craving for more pleasure, more heat, more friction. Just more.

Thrusting hard, driving right into Frank's prostate, Gerard, reached his hand round Frank's body, grasping onto Frank's already half-hard cock, stroking it in time.

"Aww, shit, mhm Gerard, so good, gonna feel you for days…"

And that right there drove Gerard _crazy._ Biting onto where Frank's shoulder met his neck, tugging lightly at the ribbon, feeling it loosen and break away, Gerard's orgasm was tight in his stomach, curling tight like a spring and begging for release.

And in one last shove of his hips, Gerard came hard and fast, barely giving himself a second to steady himself or catch his breath before pulling out and dropping to his knees. There he was, face right at Frank's asshole, leaking with cum, a single drop having already slid down the inside of his thigh and staining a stripe down those fucking stockings.

He couldn't wait to bury his face in it all.

And that's what he did. Goddamn shoved his face between his pretty little ass cheeks, all those frills and the bloody _bunny tail_ pressed against his forehead, and started to lick every single little trace of him up, fist still pumping away at Frank's cock. And the response he got! He had never heard him moan so hard in his life as he rocked his hips back, pushing his ass into Gerard's face. He was reduced to a complete and utter mess!

And when he started to ram his tongue in, poke it about to find all those good spots, his hand tightening around Frank's leaking dick, he heard his breath hitch, his body shudder, he knew he was finished. Seconds later he finished off in Gerard's hand before they both collapsed to the bed.

And Frank was still wearing those stupid bunny ears.

"So?"

When both men had finally caught their breath, Gerard turned round to meet his boyfriend's question. There was Frank, lying blissed out on the bed, chest raising steady as he gazed back at Gerard with sleepy post-sex eyes.

He simply smiled back.

"You liked it? It wasn't creepy, was it?"

Gerard laughed heartily, barely able to keep his eyes on Frank any more due to exhaustion, content with a view of the ceiling. "No Frank, it was as sexy as fuck! _You're _as sexy as fuck!"

Frank smiled sheepishly. "That's good. I hoped you'd like it…"

Wiping his hand, Gerard budged his body closer to Frank, wrapping his arm around his waist and snuggling into his side, dusting a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Love you, Frankie."

"Love you too."

Pulling away, Frank leaned over to pull the stilettos off his feet, tossing them to the floor with the rest of Gerard's clothing and the set of bunny ears before getting comfy again in his partner's arms.

"Now of course", he began, nuzzling his face into Gerard's shoulder, "If we were actually following the plotline of Donnie Darko, I'd have to run over your girlfriend in my car, and you'd have to shoot me dead…"

Gerard shook his head laughing at Frank's comment. It was funny to think that this night was all due to them watching some shitty sequel.

"Well, I don't think we've followed the storyline very well so far, considering I don't recall Donnie and Frank having sex at any point", he explained as he closed his eyes, pulling Frank closer and just feeling fucking _grateful_ for what he had, "And lucky for you, that's not my kink!"


	2. First

_Aw man I'm sorry this took me so long to update. i would also liek to apolgise for the fact that this is a really short drabble kind of thing and that it really isn't explicit at all. I thought i'd write some soppy romantic shit for a change._

_Also, thank you for all of the lovely reviews and support so far! Remember, if you have any requests, I would love to hear 'em!_

* * *

**Title: First**

**Summary: Frank had never really thought much about what his first time would be like, partly because he couldn't imagine it happening.**

**Setting: Teenage AU**

**Contents: First sex, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot which is completely fictional.**

* * *

Frank had never really thought much about what his first time would be like, partly because he couldn't imagine it happening.

It wasn't that he never thought he'd have it- for that wasn't the case. He knew that eventually he would find someone crazy or intoxicated enough to want to be nothing but a sheen of sweat away from him. It was inevitable. Just not imaginable.

But here he was, lying on his back, limbs tangled in the sheets, parted musky breaths dripping into his ears like the delicate pitter-patter of rain.

"F-frank."

Frank flicks his vision to meet the mouth that made the noise- chapped lips chewed by teeth, gnawing, stuttering, shuddering. His breath shakes as he tries to form a reply, nerves tingling.

"G-gerard."

Their eyes meet. It's quick, innocent and fresh midst the heat of the moment. There is something purely childlike about. Something questioning- nobody really knows what to do, how to move, where to kiss. Everything is in the unknown.

"You- hng- are you okay?"

Frank wraps his arms round his boyfriend's waist, allows his fingers to dip into the grooves of his back. Skin slides off skin. He has no idea what's happening, can't make sense of what he's doing, can't remember what just happened or what will happen next, yet everything is oversensitive. Every nerve is on edge. Every sense is going crazy- tiny broken moans colossal in the silence, eyes catching the light dripping from Gerard's black liquidy hair.

"So good…"

Movements become more defined as Gerard reaches down to paste a line of kisses across Frank's neck. Curses are shared. The notion of what they're actually doing- they're having _sex-_ begins to sink in. It's a feeling so utterly strange, neither can quite put their finger in it. Something similar to loss, but also not far from gain. It's like something inside of them had been ripped out, only to be replaced with something questionably better.

"I feel so close to you, Frankie…"

Frank tilts his hips a little- a better angle, a closer angle- as he watches Gerard's face. Watches every single little contortion, every little weakness, every strength. There's something awfully odd about it, to think that he is the first to see Gerard in such a state, that Gerard is the first to see him in a similar one. It's something awfully beautiful.


End file.
